


coach || changlix

by choimink2



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Seo Changbin - Freeform, boys, changlix, jypentertainment - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choimink2/pseuds/choimink2
Summary: |felix wants changbin to be his coach|





	1. Chapter 1

Felix got out of plane and loudly inhaled air. Korean air. Yeah, he just was standing at the Seoul's airport. He even didn't know why he proposed a move to Korea to his parents a month ago. One day, he just saw in TV an episode of the Korean movie, or rather 'drama', named 'Hwarang'. In that, he just wormed his way into Korean culture and one day while eating breakfast, he asked  _"_ _What_ _if_ _we lived in Korea?"_. He even didn't go over that, that just casually got out. And his parents took it up immediately. In fact, they've been always taking on Felix's weird ideas. By this way, he already got three lizards and a dozen stick insects in his room, and also the ginger hair color on his head.

When boy collected his luggage and cages with his charges, he got into taxi stand together with his parents. They bundled everything into the taxi that they ordered before and then they entered it. Fortunately, driver could speak English. Felix thought that move to Korea with almost entire ignorance of language was a little bit bad idea.

Driver talked with Lee family through whole way, and helped them with carrying their luggage into their new house when they reached into place.

New house was big and luxury, there also was a big garden with gazebo and a swimming pool and many of trees and shrubs in. Felix looked at his new place with delight on his face.

"Honey, secretary from your new school just called. She will send you a mail with a list of the textbooks tomorrow, but you will go to school only in next month" said Mrs. Lee.

Felix was surprised. Only one month? After all, he virtually didn't know Korean, and he was about to go to Korean school in a month?

Boy quickly ran behind his mother, who entered the building. He put his hand onto her arm, and she turned around towards him.

"Mom! In a month? I barely know the language! How I'll communicate with classmates? How I'll understand whatever from the lessons?" he was so worried.

Mrs. Lee looked at her son.

"That's not my decision, honey. The headteacher assigned you a one month to became acquainted with basics of the language. I know that it'll be hard but when you'll stay accompanied by Koreans, then you'll acquire the language faster" she smiled. "Otherwise, your future mates learn English in the school, so you'll communicate with them somehow"

"I hope" Felix saddened. What if mates will reject him because he can't speak Korean?

"Lix, please help us with carrying stuff up into the house" his dad's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"I'm coming, dad" 17-year-old boy quickly turned towards a stack of the boxes, then lifted one of them.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry. We'll play Fifa after we finish with these boxes, okey?" father patted Felix on his arm.

Ginger-haired smiled and put a box on the floor, then he turned towards the garden for the next one.

***

Felix was standing in the front of mall's entry. He was holding the paper sheet with the names of the textbooks written on it and he was numbly staring at the people passing by.

He turned around to check whether his parents are somewhere near to him. When he logged that they have just left him stranged, he felt a little bit lonely, but after a while he came to his sense and certified that he is already 17, and at the age of 17 he should be a really manly man, so he wouldn't need his parents' help.

He tightened his invisible muscles and turned around to enter the mall. But he finished up with his face on the sidewalk instead.

"Ey, are you okay?" he heard some boys' words, but he didn't altogether understood what they said to him. He turned around to make himself lying on his back and he looked up. He saw two brown haired boys who were leaning across above him.

"Ugh, sorry, but I don't really understand what you have said to me" he said in English. They quickly felt that Felix is a foreigner. They helped him to stand up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice you" Felix scratched his neck. "Anyway, do you even understand what I say?" he looked at their surprised faces.

"A little bit. English isn't my strenght" the older boy answered by pidgin. It means, for Felix he seemed like the older one. "I'm Lee Minho, and this is my friend, Hwang Hyunjin. Where are you from?"

"From Australia. I'm Lee Felix." he introduced himself.

"So why do you have a Korean surname? And...you look like Korean?" Hyunjin asked and tilted his head as he looked at the ginger haired guy.

Felix shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe my family has Asian roots or something" he scratched his neck again.

***

Boy even didn't behold when he started to talk with the boys as they were browsing around the mall. New mates helped him to buy his textbooks, then took him out for ice cream. By the by they schooled him a lot of Korean vocabulary. He also found out that Hyunjin attends the same school he would attend himself soon. Minho was two years older and have been attending one of the Seoul's colleges, and next to that he was some band's backup dancer and he would go for a  tour with them in two days.

When Felix realized he spent a bit too much time with his new mates and found about 5 unanswered calls from his parents, he quickly bit boys goodbye and exchanged phone numbers with them. He also resolved to go for a walk with them on Saturday. He turned on Google Maps as he tried to find the street he've been living on. Though he has spent already a week in this district he was still poorly oriented in the field. While he was walking along the sidewalk, he received a message from Hyunjin, who has proposed to him that he would show him over the school. Felix smiled as he responded that he would leap at the chance with a good grace, then he hastened his footsteps to don't hang over his parents' heads by his absence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Felix was waiting for Hyunjin in the place they arranged to meet in. He was a bit nervous, because the new mate was already a little late and ginger haired boy haven't liked to be alone, expecially when there were a lot of people around.

Boy looked at his phone's screen and responded to Hyunjin who texted to ask boy to walk up to grocery where he went to buy some snacks in. 

Felix quickly went towards the grocery. When he was at the turn he accidentally walked into a dark haired boy who was wearing a black hoodie and the black sweats. He eyed Felix up and down and snapped.

"Damn, watch where you go, dude. I'm hurrying"

Felix even didn't make it apologise. He got dizzy. He could smell this boy's perfume on himself. 17 years old turned around and watched the running guy, but after a while he lost the sight of him. He turned around again and screamed when he saw Hyunjin standing behind his back.

"Geez, Hyunjin, you scared me" he put his hand on his heart as Hyunjin laughed and tousled his hair. 

"Nice to see you too, kid. Come on, we're already late" brown haired smiled cutely and put his arm around Felix.

"Kid? You're only six months older" Felix threw Hyunjin's arm from himself and made a face like an offended kid.

"Now, now, I'm sorry you old coot" Hyunjin squished his cheeks and then he got hit on the shoulder because of that.

Boys looked at each other and laughed loudly and then they broke towards school. Or rather, Hyunjin ran as he was pulling Felix by his sleeve.

***

Hyunjin and Felix entered the big building whole filled with students. Hwang explained to ginger haired that there are open days last in school.

"Hey, Hyunjin-ah!" boys turned around as they heard someone's voice. The dressed in black guy was standing few meters away from them, waving to Hyunjin. Felix gulped nervously. Hyunjin waved back to the boy as he put his arm around Felix's shoulders and they went toward brown haired. Felix felt he started sweating when he stood in the front of boy he has wiped out with on the street less than 20 minutes ago. Hyunjin walked up to him and hugged him as the boy kissed him on the cheek. Felix raised his eyebrow up.

"Changbin, this is Felix" Hyunjin said and pointed his finger at Felix. "Felix, this is my boyfriend, Changbin"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, I guess we already know each other, right?" Changbin smiled and shaked Felix's hand. "I'm sorry for that previous reaction, I was hurrying. I didn't know that Hyunjin would bring over some mate"

"It's okay. If it comes to me, I didn't know that Hyunjin was hurrying to meet with you" Felix replied in pidgin Korean and smiled as well.

Hyunjin laughed. 

"Where did you meet each other, in fact?" 

"We've bumped into each other at the turn next to kiosk. I was worrying that I would be late and I acted a bit mean against Felix" Changbin scratched his neck exactly at the same moment as Felix did.

"But now everything is okay already, I guess?" Hyunjin looked at them with a smirk on his face. 

"Why wouldn't it be? It was a simple accident, right, Felix?"

Felix nodded.

"Okay guys, let's go. Binnie, we have to show Felix around the school. Come on, carrots, we'll introduce our class to you. I hope that you would be assigned to us, cause the rest classes includes digs only" Hyunjin laughed and grabbed Changbin by his hand, and put his second hand around Felix's shoulders.

Boys made their way to the classroom number 17, which have been sitting at the last of the corridor. On the way, they greeted the principal, who smiled at Felix and asked him if he liked the school. Felix smiled as well and said that he liked it a lot. Woman smiled again and went away. 

After a moment, guys standed at the front of a classroom, whole filled with students, and when they entered, everybody started to stare at them. The boys were smiling widely and the girls were curiously staring at Felix.

"Who is he? He's so cute. And he has freckles!" the blonde girl sitting at the foremost desk whispered to her friend. 

"Eunbin is staring at you. She probably made a hit with you" Changbin whispered into Felix's ear, and the shiver came over Felix's body when he felt the boy's warm breath against his neck.

Felix was feeling a bit all-overish when everybody's eyes were staring at him. He smiled crookedly and clumsily waved his hand. 

"Everybody, this is Lee Felix. He will be attending our school since the next month. Please, let's be understanding, he is from Australia and he only started to learn Korean" Hyunjin smiled and enfolded Felix.  

"He's such a cute boy!" Eunbin thrilled again, but after a moment, she realised that she said it aloud, and everybody was looking at her now. The girl's face immediately got covered by a blush.

"Oh, Eunbinnie, you've changed your love interest again? Felix, better watch out for her, she's such a stalker" some brown haired boy laughed.

"Jisung, stop it!" Eunbin threw her pencil case at the boy and embarrassedly turned around to her friend. 

Felix laughed. After a moment, he sat down at the free seat as well as Hyunjin and Changbin did. 

"You're from Australia, for real?" Changbin suddenly asked Felix.

Felix nodded his head shyly. He didn't know why, but Changbin was overawing him. He had some unnatural aura around him, and it was really running on Felix's senses. 

Teacher entered the class. He stood right next to his desk and everybody stood up and made a bow.

"I apologize for running late, but I'm at sixes and sevens becuase of open days. Furthermore, I had to get on some documents at the principal's office, because the new student will join the class" the man said.

Felix grinded himself to the wall and started to pray to make the teacher wouldn't see him. Hyunjin turned around and looked at Felix. Ginger haired boy shook his head as he knew what Hyunjin was going to do. 

"Please, no" he whispered, but his prayers were to no avail. 

"Mr.Kim, he's here with us today!" Hyunjin stood up from his seat and pointed his finger at Felix. 

Boy has blushed as he shyly looked at the teacher, then he stood up from his chair and bowed, and the man smiled at him friendly. 

"What's your name?"

"I'm Lee Felix, sir"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kim Woojin, the tutor of your new class"

"Nice to meet you too, sir" Felix bowed again and sat down.

Changbin turned around to Felix.

"We have a pretty good tutor, don't you think? He is just a few years older than us. He became assigned here an year ago, when he finished the college. When I wasn't Jinnie's boyfriend yet, I was trying to hit on him, but he is a tough cookie" he whispered to Felix with a smirk.

"Changbin, don't pick Felix up. You have a boyfriend, right?" Mr. Woojin said.

"Of course, sir. I love Hyunjin dearly and I wouldn't dare to hit on someone else, including you, sir" Changbin grinned.

"Please, stop with your stupid jokes" the embarrassed teacher replied to him, and the rest of students started to laugh. 

"Sir, since there are the open days last in the school, could we show Felix around the school? We don't have any classes either" Hyunjin asked.

"Okay, you can show him around. But don't leave beyond building's territory, okay?"

"Of course, sir" Hyunjin replied and he exited the classroom together with Changbin and Felix.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_   
_The chapter contains the name of North Korean leader and it's used in the meme way, so please don't take it seriously!!!_

_Also, I'm sorry if some parts sound strange, but I translate my fanfictions from Polish language and sometimes there's no any accurate translation which would fit both languages :(((_

Felix was sitting on the bed in his bedroom. He was keeping on his knees the laptop with the video chat on Skype turned on. He was holding a Korean textbook, a notebook and a dictionary in his hands. His right hand was dying because of writing down the rules of Korean grammar explained to him by Hyunjin. Hwang was really good at proving himself as a teacher, and also at making Felix wouldn't be able to look at the pen, let alone holding it in hand.

"Jinnie, could we have a little break? I think my hand is swollen" Felix raised his hand and started watching it, wrinkling his forehead up in a funny way.

Hyunjin laughed and let him have a break. Felix threw down the books from his knees and pulled the laptop closer to himself.

"Gosh, Changbin is spamming me with messages" Hwang laughed and grabbed his phone. He wrote back to his boyfriend, then said towards Felix.

"Ey, do you want me to add you to our group chat? In fact, you're gonna join our class next week" he smiled at him cutely.

"Uh, of course. I have to get to know them finally. I only know you, Chanbin and Jisung. And, uh, Eunbin. I guess she started to stalk me for real. She recently texted me at 3AM" Felix sighed.

"Jisung told you to watch out. Okey, we'll finish the lesson tommorow. I'm going to add you to chat now. Bye, kid" Hyunjin laughed and waved his hand.

After a moment, Felix's phone buzzed. 17 year old boy grabbed his phone and unlocked it. He clicked at KakaoTalk icon.

**_*JinJin has added Lee Felix to chat*_ **

**[JinJin]**  
 ** _>  _**Welcome Lee Felix!

**_*JinJin has changed the chat name to ChangbinIsGay*_ **

**[_darkbinnie_]**  
 **>**  ey, speak for urself   
 **>**  hey, lixie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**_*_darkbinnie_ has changed Lee Felix's name to carrotsfromaustralia*_ **

**[carrotsfromaustralia]**  
 **>  **hey Changbin ^•^

 **[SQUIRREL]**  
 **>**  FEEEEELIIIIIIX   
 **>**  WANNA EAT SOME NUTS?

**_*_darkbinnie_ has added Kim Woojin to the chat*_ **

**[_darkbinnie_]**  
 **>**  good morning, sir ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I hope that I didn't interrupt the passionate date with mr.chan? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **[Kim Woojin]**  
 **>**  Changbin! That's the 7th time already! How many times have I tell you to stop?

**_*Kim Woojin left the chat*_ **

**[KimJongUn]**  
 **>**  Eyo, Felix! Want me to blow you up?

 **[SQUIRREL]**  
 **>**  geez, Seungmin XD

 **[_eunbinnie]**  
 **>**  hey Lix! Awhhhh!   
 **>**  why didn't you reply to me recently? I missed you ><

 **[carrotsfromaustralia]**  
 **>**  eeeeh....I had the lessons   
 **>**  private lessons  
 **>**  with Hyunjin   
 **>**  I didn't have a time

 **[_darkbinnie_]**  
 **>**  Hyunjin, do u cheat on me?  
 **>**  I mean hehe   
 **>**  not that I mind the open relationships   
 **>**  but   
 **>**  don't cheat on me, pls, I love u so so much ㅠㅠ

 **[JinJin]**  
 **>**  uwuw, I luv u 2 💞  
 **>**  but   
 **>**  we're having a chit-chat, and where is the rest?   
 **>**  i stopped the lesson with Felix on purpose to let him get to know them ㅠㅠ

 **[SQUIRREL]**  
 **>**  those pansies don't reply because of eunbin I guess :") they're scared of her ㅎㅎ

 **[_darkbinnie_]**  
 **>**  ey, there's only one pansy, and it's leelix ㅋㅋㅋ

 **[_eunbinnie_]**  
 **>**  JISUNG

 **[carrotsfromaustralia]**  
 **>**  oh no   
 **>**  she's back ಥ ͜ʖಥ

 **[_eunbinnie_]**  
 **>**  why!?

 **[SQUIRREL]  
> **what?

 **[_eunbinnie_]**  
 **>**  how did you dare

 **[SQUIRREL]**  
 **>**  what did I do lol

 **[_eunbinnie_]**  
 **>**  you wrote my name with lowercased first letter

 **[KimJongUn]  
>** X"D   
 **>**  should I blow you up?

 **[_eunbinnie_]**  
 **>**  no, thanks ;-;

 **[carrotsfromaustralia]**  
 **>**  uh, I'm sorry, but I have to go

 **[JinJin]**  
 **>**  nah ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ

 **[_darkbinnie_]**  
 **>**  ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ

 **[SQUIRREL]**  
 **>**  I wanted to give the nuts to you :(((

 **[carrotsfromaustralia]**  
 **>**  next time, hyung, byebye 💕

 **[JinJin]**  
 **>**  goodbye ㅠㅠ

 **[_darkbinnie_]**  
 **>**  r.i.p Lee Felix [*]

 **[SQUIRREL]**  
 **>**  staph

 **[carrotsfromaustralia]**  
 **>**  this ^

Felix turned off his phone and sank in the pillow. He felt that many things will happen when he would join that class.


	5. Chapter 5

Felix was standing in front of the mirror, dressed in the school uniform. He watched himself as he maintained that he's no mean looking. He ran his hand through his - not ginger anymore, but brown already - hair, and fixed his tie.

He grabbed his bag from the floor and went downstairs to kitchen for breakfast. He kissed mom on her cheek and he gave a fistbump to his dad. 

"Son, hurry up or you'll be late for school, and it's your first day!" his mom rushed him. 

Felix ate his breakfast as fast as he could. He couldn't wait to see Hyunjin, Changbin, Jisung and the rest of his new mates. Even the prospect of meeting with Eunbin didn't scared him as much as before.

When boy entered the car together with his dad, he regreted that fast consumption, because now his stomach started to ache. But it didn't change his excitement about new school. 

After the 10 minutes ride, 17 year old boy was already in the front of the high school building. He waved to his dad, then made his way to inside. 

He entered the building and made his way to classroom number 17. The lessons was supposed to start in 15 minutes, so the most of students were apsent yet, but few of them were already sitting on their seats. The one of them was Eunbin. 

When girl saw Felix, she jumped out from her seat with happiness, but she fell over her bag which was lying on the floor. Felix automatically darted towards her to catch her, but because of his natural clumsiness,  they painfully hurtled their foreheads together and finished up on the floor.

"I'm sorry Eunbinnie, are you okay?" Felix moved closer to the girl.

"Yes, I guess. I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz." girl dropped her gaze. "Ummm...Lix..you got a bump on your forehead..." she realized after a moment and she blinked several times.

"You as well...I guess we should visit the hygienist"

"Yeah, it's a good idea" girl stood up from the floor and helped Felix to stand up.

***

When Felix and Eunbin came back to the classroom, icing their foreheads down, the whole class was present already. 

They both sat down on their seats, sighing. Changbin and Hyunjin turned around and looked at Felix with inquiring look. 

"Better don't ask...it was a painful greeting" boy looked at his friends.

"Wow, you started your first day so nice" Changbin laughed and tousled his hair.

"Lix, I see you dyed your hair" Jisung said. 

"Yup, I got bored of my ginger hair. Actually, which class do we have now?"

"Korean class" Seungmin replied as Mr.Chan entered the classroom.

"Good morning everyone! Or...I guess it's not so good for everyone..." he said as he looked at Felix and Eunbin.

"Good morning, sir" the class said. 

"Look, it's Mr. Chan. He's the same age as Mr. Woojin. He's hot as well, right? Me and Jinnie, we ship them together" Changbin whispered to Felix.

"Changbin, you shouldn't whisper among the company" teacher told him off.

"I just asked Felix if he also thinks that you look so hot today, sir" Changbin smiled.

"You asked Jisung the same on Friday. Don't tease me"

"But sir, you look hot everyday!"

"As well as Mr. Woojin, Mr. Yongguk and Mr. Kyungil, right? I see that you like complimenting the teachers. For what I know, you're not that kind outside of school" Mr. Chan raised his eyebrow and smiled. "But okay, don't waste the time and read your homework to us"

Changbin comformably opened his notebook and read his homework. Concededly, he cribbed it from Seungmin before the lesson, but it's important that he had it at least.

After he read it, he looked at the teacher with a triumphant look on his face. 

"Well, I think that there were few words, which sounded too smart as you go, but okay, the homework is done at least. Give me your notebook" Mr. Chan grabbed a pen. 

Changbin went towards the teacher's desk and put the notebook in a front of Mr. Chan. He wrote the grade in Bin's notebook and in e-grade book, then he gave the notebook back to its owner.

"Okay, so let's move on to today's lesson. Write down the topic - 'Phrasemes - repetition'" Mr. Chan put on his glasses and opened the textbook on page number 69.

 _"Phra - what? I don't know this word"_ Felix frowned. Even thought the study of Korean have been going well for him with Hyunjin as a teacher, he hadn't been teaching him such 'scholarly' words.

***

Through the rest of the classes, Felix tried to watch as much as he could, but his notes were complete only in half. 

After the last class, when everybody were getting ready to leave, Mr. Woojin asked Felix to stay there for a minute yet.

"Take him, Lix!" Changbin whispered and left the classroom.

Felix snorted and went up to the teacher's desk.

"What's going on, Mr. Kim?" 

"How you did at the lessons? You liked the school or maybe something is wrong?"

"Everything is okay, the classmates are so nice to me. Well, some of them even too much" Felix thought about Eunbin. "But to be honest, I didn't really understand much from the lessons. I know that's my first day and I rather can improve my skills, but for now, I'm so bad" 

"It'll be better, it's your first day and nobody is going to blame you, because you had only one month to prepare. But maybe, you should find yourself a coach?"


	6. Chapter 6

Felix was sitting at the commons together with Hyunjin as they were eating their lunch. Lix rummaged about in his leftover rice. He wondered about that what Mr. Woojin told him a week ago.

He enjoyed learning the language with Hyunjin's helps, but his friend have been explaining the grammatic rules a bit too chaotic and he also didn't put a high value on the resource of vocabulary which was important in school.

Felix decided to talk about that with Hyunjin. He raised his head and looked at his friend. Brown haired was sitting and looking at Seungmin who was sitting at the table beside.

"Why are you staring at Kim that much?" Felix waved his hand in front of Hyunjin's face.

Hyunjin turned his head and looked at Felix.

"What? I wasn't looking at Seungmin, but at Eunbin" he tilted his head. "Did you know she does pole dance?"

"What's that?" Felix asked surprised.

"Kind of the dance, but you dance it on the pole" Hyunjin whispered as he leaned over Felix.

"Really? Wow" Felix looked at the girl sitting at the table beside and talking to Seungmin.

"Someday we'll go and peep her a bit, okay?" Hyunjin smirked.

"Okay" Lix laughed. "The break is about to end. Shall we go back to the classroom?"

Hyunjin nodded and got up from his seat.

Boys left commons. Felix forgot about that he wanted to talk to Hyunjin about the tutoring.

***

When boys went out of school after classes, Felix remembered about that he wanted to talk.

"Lix, can you wait a moment? I gotta talk to Kim" Hyunjin pointed at Seungmin standing next to door.

"Sure" Felix smiled and pulled out his phone. He opened KakaoTalk and texted Changbin.

 **[Felix]**  
Hey, Binnie. Why didn't you come to school? I was bored without you :(

The reply came after few seconds.

 **[Changbin]**  
I felt sick. Furthermore, I didn't learn for the test. Wanna call in? You finished your classes, right?

 **[Felix]**  
Yup, I'm waiting for Hyunjin, he's talking to Seungmin. Btw, Jinnie told me Eunbin does pole dance 😏

 **[Changbin]**  
Wow, hehe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °) Okay, come in. We'll dish Eunbin at my house X"D Bye, Lixie ♡

 **[Felix]**  
😙 ****

Felix put his phone back into his pocket and turned. Hyunjin just ended his talk with Seungmin and hugged him. Felix wondered. He's never seen Jinnie hugging Kim.

"Lix, we're going?" friend wrapped his arm around Felix's shoulders.

"Yup. Binnie asked me to come in"

"Oh. Why he was absent today?"

Felix was a bit surprised at the fact that Hyunjin doesn't know why his boyfriend was apsent. Either way, they have been texting each other almost 24/7.

"He felt sick. By the way, I wanted to talk to you earlier but I forgot" boy said, stepping over the school gate's treshold and turning right. "Recently, when Mr. Woojin told me to stay after the lesson, he told me that maybe I'd need some coach, cause I said that I don't do well at classes"

"Yes, Mr. Woojin is right. Someone should help you. But rather don't count on me. I have horrible grades even on my own" Hyunjin frowned.

"Oh. So don't you know someone who could help me?"

"Ask Binnie" Hyunjin smiled.

"But for I know, he isn't a good student as well"

"Binnie is really smart and he tries to do his best, but last year he had few disorders and he repeats a year now, so teachers don't like him that much and they often depress his grades and don't let him improve those" Hwang explained.

"What? So Binnie is older than us? I didn't know. Why he repeats the class?" Felix frowned.

"Yes, Bin is older. Last year, he was mixed up in some unpleasant situations. I met him at some party and started to help him. This way, we became best friends, and six months ago, Binnie asked me out and we're a couple now. A lof of people say we don't fit each other. But we feel alright. Sometimes we have some worse days, but it's ok" Hyunjin laughed. "Anyway, talk to him"

After a while, boys stopped in front of Hyunjin's house. They hugged on parting and Felix went ahead. He passed the intersection and turned left. Changbin lived at the same street as him and his house stood just several hundred meters away from Felix's house.

After about 10 minutes brown haired reached Bin's house. He rang the doorbell and after few seconds Changbin let him in.

Felix hugged Changbin and burrowed his face into his shoulder to be able to smell his perfume so close to him. He loved to do it, but he'd never confess to his friend that he likes to sniff him though. It sounds weird in itself.

Changbin touzled Felix's hair and grabbed him by the hand, then headed towards his room.

"Come on, Lixie, I'll show you something"

When they was already at Chanbin's room, they sat on the bed and Changbin pulled out some paper sheet from the file and handed it to Felix.

"I wrote a song. Would you read?" Changbin looked at Felix with sparkling eyes.

"Sure" Felix spreaded the paper and carefully read the text.

"For me, it's really good. Do you have more?" he smiled at his friends and gave the paper back to him.

"Yup. Wanna see?" Changbin handed him the file.

Felix took it from his hands and opened it, then took out the file of papers. He read each text carefully.

"Wow, it's amazing. Concededly, I don't understand some words, but you're talented, Binnie. Do you want to do something with these? Like, release an album or something?"

"No. I don't cut it. I write just for fun. I just wanted to show it off. But it's nice that you liked it, Lix" boy smiled.

"Oh, Binnie, we have to talk. I just remembered about it. I probably lapse into extreme senior moments, because I forget about everything. But it's not about that. Last Monday I talked to Mr. Woojin and he told me that I should find myself a coach since I don't do well at the lessons" Felix almost choked becuase of talking on single breath, so he got a break then continued. "Then I talked to Hyunjin and he advised me to ask you"

"Me? Why me?" Seo frowned.

"Jinnie told me that in fact you're a really good student, but you repeat the year because of some disorders and weird situations and teachers don't like you. By the way, why didn't you tell me that you're older and you repeat the class?"

"I didn't tell you, becuse you'd surely ask why and I didn't want you to have a bad opinion about me, because I failed the year" Changbin scratched his neck. "But yes, last year I had some situations, because of which I muck up my study and now teachers hate me. But I'm not a good student at all. I get the B at most and teachers don't let me to get up my grades"

"Binnie, but it ain't your fault. B is a really good grade though!"

Changbin shrugged.

"Binnie?" Felix spoke after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to be my coach?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know, Lixie. I'm actually not good at studying, let alone helping someone with it. Don't get angry, please, but ask someone else" Changbin sighed.

Felix grabbed Changbin's hands.

"Binnie...Changbin, look at me. We're friends, right?" he looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Felix"

"And friends help each other. So I want you to become my coach. I know that you're not able to deal with some things, and I don't mean only studying, but other issues as well. But it's what friends are for. You'll help me and I'll help you. I don't want anyone else. I want you, Binnie. Let's help each other, okay?" he asked ashamed.

Changbin looked at their connected hands. At the moment Felix grabbed his hands, boy felt some weird warmth deep down his heart. He didn't know this feeling. He's never felt something like that. Plus, the words said by his friend acted on him in some strange way.

_"I want you, Binnie"_

_"...You..."_

_"...want you.."_

Those words were spinning around Changbin's mind. Was it on purpose, or it's just him who took it in a wrong way? Was it possible that in this moment Changbin...felt something more towards Felix?

***

The next day, when Felix woke up, he felt something's wrong. He grabbed his phone and glanced the screen.  _8:31._

"Nice. I've overslept. Maybe watching Naruto until 2AM wasn't a good idea" Lix sighed and slowly got up from the bed.

***

Felix ran into school building and stopped to dial down the panting. There was no students and teachers near, and a dead silence in entire school, what meant probably that the lesson was lasting. 

Boy quickly made his way to his locker. He took out his textbooks and put it into his backpack. As he was closing the locker in haste, he inadvertently pinched his finger. He barely restrained from shouting aloud. He quickly closed the locker and ran towards the classroom. 

He slowly opened the door and stepped over the treshold. There wasn't any teacher in the clasroom, so he chucked a "hello" towards his mates, then quickly walked over to his desk. It was actually possible that teacher wouldn't recognize his previous absence.

"Hi, Lixie" Chanbin turned around. "Where were you at? I was already pretty sure that you're not gonna appear. You weren't here during whole first class" 

"I've overslept. I thought that I'd rather stay at home, but I prefer to not miss my classes"

"You're lucky. The lesson started just a minute ago and Mr.Chan hasn't appeared yet. He won't know you're absent" Bin smiled.

An instant later, Mr.Chan ran into the classroom. His shirt was put on inside out, his tie was tied wrong, and his hair were projecting towards several different directions. He put his file on the desk and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm sorry for being late. Watching Naruto until 2AM wasn't a good idea" teacher shooked his head and whole class giggled. 

 _"What a coincidence"_  Felix thought. 

"Well, someone should read our the homework. Hmmm...Felix, could you?" teacher looked at Felix.

Felix got panicky. He forgot to do the homework!

"Uh...I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have it..." boy dropped his gaze.

"What's the reason?" Mr.Chan raised his eyebrow.

"I...was watching Naruto...and somehow I forgot..."

The rest of students laughed. Mr.Chan looked at boy and laughed along.

"Okay, I'll let you go this time. But you have to show me this homework tommorow!"

"Of course, sir"

***

When Felix walked into the school at the end of the week, he saw Hyunjin talking to Seungmin, and a bit further - Changbin sitting on the bench with Eunbin. 

 _'Jinnie talks to Kim quite often. It's a bit weird. Since few days he spends more time with him than with Chanbin'_ Felix thought and frowned.

Boy walked over to Eunbin and Changbin. He hugged the girl, and then his eyes landed onto his friend. Only now he noticed that boy's hair was dyed black and his hairstyle was different.

_'Shit, this hairstyle really suits him. He looks even better than before...'_

_'No, Felix, you cannot...he has a boyfriend...and he's your friend...'_

_'You shouldn't....think about him that way...'_

Felix started to fight a war with his own mind. 

"Hey, Lixie, what are you standing there? Won't you say hello?" Changbin made a long face as he was staring at the boy.

"I'm sorry, Binnie. I was pondering" brown haired shooked his head and nestled up to the older.

Changbin wrapped his arms around Felix and burried his face in his neck. Usually Felix was the one who've been doing it, but this time something tempted Bin to do it. It was even more comfortable, cause boy's a little bit shorter than Felix.

Black haired didn't know what tempted him to do it, but he really couldn't help and before he let go of Felix, he placed a quick and gentle kiss above his collarbone.

 _'What was that?!'_  sursprised Felix thought as the blush appeared on his cheeks. 

***

At the PE lesson, Mr.Yongguk took boys out to the soccer field. Firstly, he told them to run few laps around the field, then he on his own sat down on the chair and started to stare at exercising girls at the field next to him. Uh, okay, in unsparing detail, most of the boys were stopping every moment to look at them as well.

After the warm up, Mr.Yongguk said that the football is unfitted for playing and told Changbin to go to the warehouse and bring the pump and second ball.

Changbin was back after few minutes and he said that during this 'hard journey' to the warehouse, his leg 'got damaged' and he's not able to exercise anymore. The trainer looked at him as if he was an alien, then told him to sit down on the bench and pump up the football, then he grouped the boys into two teams, gave them another football and whistled, starting the game.

18 year old boy eagerly started pumping the ball, but every moment he was stealthily glancing at Felix running through the field. Boy was absorbed that much that he even didn't noticed his boyfriend Hyunjin was slapping Seungmin's ass, and Kim was responding to this with loud laughter.

After PE, as boys were changing in the locker room, Changbin went up to topless Felix and back hugged him. 

"Remember about your first tutoring today?" he whispered into his ear.

"Of course, hyungie" Felix replied shakily.

"I can't wait, Lixie" Changbin places a kiss on his neck, then grabbed his bag and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Felix couldn't focus on studying through the rest of his classes. His mind and eyes were still running towards the black haired. He was wondering why his friend started acting this way. He had a boyfriend! But...through few recent days Hyunjin have been visibly flirting with Seungmin. Maybe Binnie was jealous and by flirting with Felix he've been trying to remind Hyunjin about his existence? No...it didn't suit him. So, in this case, what was the reason?

"Felix...Felix...Lee Felix! Could you kindly stop having your head in the clouds and focus on the lesson?" angry Mr.Kyungil threw a piece of the chalk towards Felix. "It's the last caution! Do it one more time and you will finish up in the principal's office!"

Felix caught the chalk which was thrown towards him and he pulped it in his palm. Already three teachers bawled him out. Boy looked down at his notebook and surprisedly realised that since the start of the lesson he didn't copy down anything from the blackboard and Mr.Kyungil just wiped off the next portion of the notes. 

Brown haired sighed and jabbed Changbin with his pen. Boy squealed and turned around. 

"Binnie...would you give me your notebook for a moment? If sir realises that I have no notes, I'll be dead"

"Here" Changbin put his notebook on his friend's desk. "But there's quid pro quo. You have to return the favor" he smirked.

"How?" Felix raised an eyebrow, bitting on his pen. 

Changbin pointed towards his own cheek, making a cute face expression. Felix shook his head.

"So you won't need it then" Changbin took his notebook away and turned around. 

***

When boys left the school after their classes Changbin said that he has to go to toilet, so Felix sat on the bench and started to watch Seungmin and Hyunjin with a detective expression.

When his friend was back, they made their way to Felix's house together. Felix wondered if he should tell Changbin about his reflections about Hyunjin. Finally, he chanced.

"Binnie?"

"Hmm?" boy turned towards Felix and smiled.

"You know...through few recent days...I noticed that Hyunjin spends all of his time with Seungmin and it's a bit weird for me, cause he even didn't greet you yesterday. You're his boyfriend, and he barely talks to you" he said shyly and scrathed himself on the neck.

"Hey, I'm his boyfriend, not his father or mother. I won't choose the friends for him and I won't limit his contact with them. Maybe they're doing some project together or something, that's why Jinnie has no time to talk to me" Changbin smiled.

"Maybe they are" Felix somehow didn't convince, but he kept it for himself. He didn't want Changbin to be sad if Hyunjin would break up with him, or cheat o him. 

After some time, boys were already in a front of Lix's house. When they went inside, they noticed that there were no boy's parents and they found some piece of paper laying on the kitchen's table. 

_"Honey, we went to the cinema. Will be back at the evening. Enjoy your time with Changbin :)"_

_PS. There is the dinner in the refrigerator, so you can reheat it for yourself. Kisses, mom._

Changbin was happy because of Felix's parents' absence. They were alone in the house and nobody would distract them. Since Felix asked him to became his coach, he wanted to help him as much as he could, and if his parents were home, they probably would still distract them from studying. 

Black haired looked at Felix and smiled to himself. He went up to the younger and back hugged him. He burrowed his face in his neck and closed his eyes. He really liked to hug him.

"Let's go to my room. We'll study there" Felix said.

Changbin sighed. He prefered to stay here and still be hugging Felix. But studying was more important. He had to help his friend. He lifted his head, then kissed boy's neck the second time this day, then he ruffled his hair. He knew that Felix hated when someone destroyed his hairstyle, but Bin loved to see how he've been cutely scrunching his nose when he was mad.

Felix grabbed his friend by the hand and dragged him to his bedroom. He pulled the notebooks and textbooks out from his bag, then they both sat by the desk. Changbin was trying to precisely explain everything to Felix, but he was still getting distracted as the younger was looking at him. When Felix was solving one of the tasks and he couldn't remember the formula for the volume of the hexahedron, Changbin pretended to don't remember it as well.

"Lix, let's take a rest, hmm? I'm a bit hungry" he placed his hand on his tummy. 

"Oh, Binnie, don't be ashamed, I know that you just don't remember the formula" Felix laughed, but after a while he added "Okay, I'm gonna reheat the dinner".

 

 


End file.
